


Thinking and Doing

by 2Loverz



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Kissing, Love Confession, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, first move
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Loverz/pseuds/2Loverz
Summary: I'll make this a quick and sharp summary: they share their first kiss.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Christopher Pike
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Thinking and Doing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: neither of the two men involved in this story belong to me (only to each other- teeeheee). 
> 
> Also: I'd like to thank my love (who isn't a member of this website) for beta'ing this for me.
> 
> Please enjoy the short read.

You think you were subtle. You think you weren't letting anything on. You think you had your feelings under control. 

You know you did not.

You think you were able to handle things better. You think you disguised your true reasons to be near to him. You think you were smart enough to blanket it in purely work releated reasons.

You were not even close to succeeding.

But clearly, seeing him look at you right now, eyes more sincere than you have ever seen them look at you, is enough confirmation for how badly you failed. His whole expression is sign of: he knows exactly what has been going on inside you, he knew it all along. His look shows no sign of real surprise, shock perhaps. That you had the balls.

You swallow hard. Trying to find a way out of this. Trying to find an excuse. 

You know you lost. You know there is no other way than saying how it is. You know, there is no denying it...

How could you deny anything after you just entered his office, strode right up in his space, grabbed his face and just kissed him. Pouring all what you've been not allowed to let out in the past, into one kiss. 

You don't kiss with finesse. You don't use all the tricks you've learned over the years. You just kiss...kiss...kiss...

Feeling one of his hands sneak around to the back of your neck, deepening the kiss, him kissing you back shocks you to the core. You bite his lip. You taste blood. You want to pull away. He wouldn't let you. 

It only makes him kiss you back even harder. Nothing of his ealiear hessitation left. None of your hessitation, whether this is right or wrong, left either. 

Sometimes, you just have to take the risk. 

He slowly winds the kiss down until it comes to a full stop. He looks at you. You feel like his eyes bore themselves into your soul, trying to find every secret you have ever had. 

You figure you have no problem with that and you let your guards down. 

He keeps staring at you at, never letting his hand slip from the back of your neck. You welcome that, it grounds you. 

But him touching you has always grounded you. As weird as that sounds to yourself. 

You were seeking his closeness since the beginning. 

Before you can finish thinking all the toughts running through your head he leans in again. But not to kiss you. He whispers something to you. 

A simple "Thank you".

You're confused. It shows in your eyes. He smiles as he begins to explain why he is thankful that you did the first step. Because, he says truthfully, he didn't know if he ever had found the confidence to make the first step. Too much at steak he tells you. You tell him you were scared shitless to possibly ruin the best friendship you've ever head. 

He shakes his head, never would he have stopped being your friend or looking out for you. 

You tell him you drowned your last worries in half a bottle of jack. He shakes his head in amusement, he knows you all too well. 

You decide to take things slow. Not rush into anything. But you two make clear you are determined to make this work. 

After your confession that you fell for him the first moment you laid eyes on him, he tells you he never intended to get involved with a student. You worry if he thinks this is a mistake. As if reading your mind he quickly shakes his head and tells you, you pretty much changed his stand on that from the word 'go'. 

You lay your hand on his shoulder, let it slide up his neck and pull him in for another kiss. 

This one, though, is less urgent, less wild but none the less passionate and real.


End file.
